Two Left Feet
by Fire The Canon
Summary: She may have been loony, but he liked it. For Pairing One Hour Challenge. BlaiseLuna.


**_Written for Lord Harry James Potter's Pairing One Hour Challenge with the pairing LunaBlaise and the prompt 'tradition'_**

* * *

**Two Left Feet**

_It's tradition._

That's what they said every year. _You must go, Blaise. It's tradition._

Well, Blaise didn't like tradition. He didn't like that he was forced to dress up in dress robes and dance on a dance floor when he had two left feet. It was embarrassing when Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson would stop their own dancing to laugh at him as he was hurled around the room by Daphne Greengrass.

But, he went along anyway, because _it was tradition_. Dancing at the Greengrass's manor in Sussex on the second of July was what he had to do every year, whether he liked it or not.

So he pretended he enjoy it.

Even after the Second Wizarding War – as everyone was calling it – he still went. It was different, though. The Malfoys weren't there (they had been disgraced), nor were many other families who had attended the dance in previous years. Their names had also been disgraced. Or they were dead.

The Zabini's had been smart during that time – they had refused to choose a side.

In his newly designed dress robes, Blaise entered the manor alongside his mother, watching carefully for any sign of Daphne or Astoria Greengrass. The two sisters would always fight over who was going to dance with him and frankly, he cared for neither of them. Neither of them were ugly by any means, but he just didn't fancy being dragged across the floor as they argued over who was going to dance with him.

He thought they might have stopped once they got older, but apparently that wasn't the case.

The room was dead. Normally, he was being pushed aside as guests made their way onto the floor, but only three couples were there – all of them middle-aged.

"Good evening, Fern," Mrs Greengrass addressed his mother kindly. "And you too, Blaise."

Blaise nodded, letting her know he had heard, but didn't respond. Something had just caught his eye; a swan on the dance floor, perhaps?

No, he knew that face. Loony Lovegood, wasn't it? The one who thought there was such creatures as Nargles (whatever they were).

There she was; swaying in time to the music, not caring that she was being watched by the other guests. She was far from being a good dancer, but there was something about the way she moved; something that meant he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her yellow hair flowed freely down her back, her eyes were closed and a smile graced her soft lips. If she was aware that everyone had moved away to give her extravagant dancing a wide berth, she didn't show it.

"There you are, Blaise!"

His vision of the dancing girl vanished as a head full of brown hair appeared in front of him. With a wide grin, Daphne Greengrass grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor.

Like every other time, she dragged an unwilling Blaise across the floor, insisting that he twirl her whenever she could.

Blaise's eyes had returned to Loony Lovegood as she waltzed by herself. It was marvellous to watch and as he spun Daphne, the blonde girl flashed him a smile.

He had seen her fight in the war – he had seen the way she fought off two Death Eaters at once. People may call her Loony Lovegood (a name he thought very fitting) but she was a brave loony. He would give her that.

"Watch it, Blaise," Daphne scowled. He had just stepped on her toes because he hadn't been paying attention.

He considered apologising to her, but decided against it. He hadn't asked to dance with her; she had made him. It was her own fault.

"Thanks for the dance, Daphne, but I need a rest," he lied after a what felt like forever.

Before she had the chance to drag him back, Blaise left the brown haired girl and made his way to the blonde. Her eyes were closed, the smile still firmly on her lips and her voice was sweet as she whispered his name.

"Hello, Blaise."

How did she even know his name?

"Would you like to dance with me?" she continued, seeming undeterred that he was staring at her. "I'm feeling a little lonely dancing by myself."

Of course he didn't want to dance with her. She was Loony Lovegood and if Malfoy was there, he'd never let him forget it.

But Malfoy wasn't there and _she_ was.

Before he could even reply, she grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her. "I saw you watching me before," she stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world, to have someone watching her. And maybe it was for her.

She was quick with her feet and Blaise struggled to keep up. It made him feel like a clown every time she moved.

"You're a good dancer," she commented after a while, her voice a whisper.

Blaise had been called many things in his life, but a good dancer had never been one of them. Every year, Daphne would accuse him of not improving from the year before and Malfoy would call him 'Left Foot', while he waltzed elegantly by with Pansy Parkinson. Who would have thought that pug-faced cow was actually a good dancer?

Together, they danced and it was as if nothing else existed. It was just the two of them moving to the soft beat of the music. It wasn't until it ended that he was brought back to the reality of being at the Greengrass's and dancing with Loony Lovegood.

The girl watched him with bright eyes. "Thank you for dancing with me, Blaise. I enjoyed it, but I really need to sit down now." She stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

As he watched her blonde hair disappear through the small crowd, he surprised himself by wishing that she would come back.

She may have been loony, but he liked it.

* * *

_**So, I have never written either character before and I had to do it in an hour. Tough work, I tell you! I hope you enjoyed this, though. I'm not overly fond of it, but I don't hate it either. Your reviews would be appreciated :)**_


End file.
